


Long Walk to Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Dean/Sam, "I never told you this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walk to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Dean curled over Sam’s back, protectively and possessively, snarled and grabs his hair and tugs his head to the side to kiss him, nipping at his plump lips as he begins to rut. Hips thrusting quickly, Dean pushes in deep and moans, his cock jerking nearly painfully inside the heat of his mate’s body as they make passionate love. He grinds down on Sam and fucks roughly, knot plumping fatter and snagging on Sam's rim. He snarls, driving his cock in deep and making his omega mewl. 

Dean rutted into his Omega with a primitive growl, muscles burning hot and tensing with the jarring flex of his hips as he rams into Sam. His mate is mewling and moaning, Sam's eyes roll back into his head from the arousal, his hole clings tight to Dean's flesh, eager for a knot. Dean screws into Sam as he nips his neck, overtaken by the pleasure of Sam sliding his wet hole along his fever-hot, throbbing cock. 

As they make passionate love, Dean rumbles sweet words into Sam's ear. “Love you so much, Sam. Love your lips, your cute dimples. Love how you laugh at my stupid jokes. Love your beautiful eyes, the window to your beautiful soul. You are the love of my life, Sammy. A perfect mate and submissive. I am so lucky to have you. So lucky that you are mine.” 

Sam cannot speak, he chokes up with emotions and pleasure, but he parts his lips in a request for a kiss, and Dean gives him one passionate caress that makes his toes curl. Ten minutes of rutting, and Dean is red faced and growling, panting and looking utterly fucking debauched as he slams into Sam. His hips have lost all rhythm, just jerking erratically, and under him Sam is moaning so loudly, his voice crackles, he is flushed and sweaty and out of breath as pure pleasure surged through his body. 

Dean lets out a wild, deep snarl as his knot slips inside his mate, locking himself mid-thrust into Sam’s body and tying them together. He howls as he come, and his large knot spreads Sam wide, so huge and thick and hard, and the pleasure is enough to throw Sam completely over the edge. 

He throws his head back and moans, muscles snug tight around Dean’s thick knot as he makes a milky-creamy mess on the bedspread. Dean pumps cum into him for what feels like forever, and Sam moans as the slick and cream dribble past the knot and trickle out of his fucked-raw hole, dribbling down his balls and between his thighs. 

He smells like Dean, inside and out, and judging by the smirk he feels of Dean grinning against his back, his mate loves it, and now there is no doubt who Sam belongs to. 

The wet dream ends as Dean jerks awake, his boxers sticky and damp. He huffs, frustrated that after nearly three days he is still in the cusps of his rut. More angered that he cannot get Sam out of his mind. He was supposed to find a mate outside his pack, he was not supposed to lust after his omega sibling, and yet he was dreaming of Sam, the desire to fuck and breed and knot Sam itching under his skin. 

He has never told Sam how much he loves him, he acts like a sibling anytime his brother is around--fondness for Sam clear in his hugs but he keeps the lust and desire from glowing in his eyes. 

Luckily, Sam is giving him his space; he is staying in the motel next door as Dean rides out his rut. Of course, what Dean doesn’t know is that Sam has been listening through the thin walls and has heard him Dean moaning his name, calling out to him in his fever dreams. 

And Sam wishes to howl back, desiring to call to his mate to claim him. He wants to stop pretending that they are only brothers. He knows Dean wants him, and he desires his brother just as much. 

But he remains silent, wishing and desiring for his brother to take what has always belonged to him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/91657.html?thread=20510217#/t20510217)


End file.
